


Aftertaste

by elleurs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Horror, not that good at horror sorry, slight gore, yandere madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleurs/pseuds/elleurs
Summary: Madara had been starved for a hundred years, and Sakura looked good enough to eat. Yandere!Madara vampire au Part of Darker Oneshots Halloween 2020
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Darker Oneshots 2020





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd for the last part. Thanks to Ellen and copperfangs for looking over it!I might expand on this in the future, so please let me know what you think! Everyone might be slightly ooc, be warned!
> 
> Prompt: Hunger is the best spice

_**X** _

_**Sunflower: haughtiness** _

_**X** _

Like most things, it started out as a bet.

Having lived for thousands of years, Uchiha Madara learned to pass the time by daring Hashirama to do the most outrageous of things and vice versa. After all, there was only so much debauchery one could partake in before the novelty of it wore off.

Besides, it was a lot more fun to watch Hashirama struggle – what was he going to do, _kill_ him? They were both already dead; there was no point.

His latest dare to Hashirama was his best one yet, if he did say so himself. It had taken Hashirama several decades to create his own language, and Madara laughed himself to tears whenever he imagined one irritated Hashirama hunched over a desk and working through conjugations of verbs. It brought him much amusement to ask as casually as possible for translations of idioms, because without fail, Hashirama would leave in a huff, face bordering on murderous.

Madara was sure Hashirama would never finish (he was never a scholar, and he hated to read), until one day, nearly a hundred years after the dare, Hashirama dropped a thick book in front of him. It landed on his lap unceremoniously, and he stared at his friend.

The three of them – Madara, Hashirama, and Hashirama's brother, Tobirama – had recently found another house to move into and was in the process of packing everything up. All three were Immortals who barely tolerated each other. Being alive for thousands of years brought out the worst in each of them.

He raised a brow. "What's this?"

"Words, idioms, _script_ for my own language," Hashirama boasted. "All carefully written here. See for yourself."

Madara's eyes glinted wickedly as he hefted the book in his arms. Flipping through the pages, he was surprised at the neat writing, and the length of detail Hashirama went through just to please him.

"Nicely done," he drawled, slamming the book shut. "I'm pleasantly surprised."

Hashirama shrugged. "Truth be told, I found some satisfaction in creating my own-" Madara nodded his head empathically as he listened to him drone on and on, while his hand slowly warmed and set the large tome on fire. He watched with delight as Hashirama's eyes widened as the book caught fire– a hundred years' worth of work. Gone.

"You _fiend_ ," Hashirama said through gritted teeth. His face was a lovely shade of red, almost as red as Madara's eyes, and his knuckles were white as his fingers dug into the palms of his hands. In the corner of the room, Tobirama watched the entire exchange with passive eyes before turning back to packing plates and cutlery.

_**X** _

_**Saffron: beware of success** _

_**X** _

Back in the olden days, when Uchiha Madara still had blood running through his veins, he had the world at his feet.

He was the first born son of the emperor, set to inherit the throne and the kingdom. Jewels were placed around his neck and fingers before he could walk. Only the finest silks and fabrics had the honour of touching his skin. More than fifty servants waited on him hand and foot for his every desire, regardless of how fleeting.

And for what the empire gave him in material riches, he gave back in victorious campaigns. As soon as he could ride a horse and carry the weight of the shield, he placed himself at the front of each battle, leading his army with such confidence one couldn't help but place their trust in him.

They called him the Red Knight – it was rumoured his coal black eyes turned red from bloodlust. He was known to be blessed by the god of war with instincts which rivalled that of veteran soldiers, and reflexes that seemed otherworldly.

People from far and wide shook at the mention of his very name, and they knew better than to cross his path. His every return to the kingdom was met with celebration, and women scrambled for a chance to be in his bed chamber as he and his men were paraded around the towns.

It was a good life.

Which was why it angered him that he died by the hands of his brother, Uchiha Izuna.

_**X** _

_**Yew: sorrow** _

_**X** _

Unbeknownst to Madara, Hashirama had fallen in love with a scholar during his foray into linguistics. What Madara burnt wasn't just a book, but a labour of love. The book catching fire was a slap in the face, and hurt Hashirama deeply.

Tobirama knew this, because Hashirama had confided him a few years prior about meeting a woman. He made it a point to keep his younger brother updated, much to Tobirama's dismay.

Seeing his older brother's forlorn face, Tobirama couldn't help but feel pity. Hashirama never learned. Without fail he would fall in love every couple of decades and have his heart broken once death visits his lovers.

Didn't he understand that love wasn't for people – for monsters like them?

Still, he was still family – Madara had crossed a line, even if he didn't know it. He would have to be taught a lesson.

Tobirama knew just the thing.

_**X** _

_**Angelica: inspiration** _

_**X** _

"No food for a hundred years?"

Madara regarded Tobirama curiously. It was rare for him to stoop to their level of bets, but after a few thousand years, he guessed it was still possible for a person to change. They were unpacking boxes into their new home, and he paused as he mulled over the dare.

"They say hunger is the best spice," Tobirama replied as he stooped down to squeeze a few more books into the bookshelf. "Wouldn't you like to find out if that's true?"

Madara couldn't find a place for a book about flora and fauna to fit, and he set it aflame, the ashes falling down his feet. It wasn't like anyone would miss it. "Sounds interesting enough."

"Can you do it?"

The challenging tone was deliberate, but Madara took the bait, anyway. "Of course." Tobirama's smile was slow. Smug.

"I suggest sleeping for a hundred years," Hashirama piped up from the kitchen as he unwrapped plates and glasses. "We can't die from hunger, but excessive movement can make one hungry. And you've never been one to deny yourself, Madara."

Tobirama hid his laughter in a cough. "I finished reading a book about vampires. It's amusing. Apparently, they sleep in coffins. Should I prepare one for you?"

"If you bury me underground, I'll find you and maim you," Madara said without any heat. "But I wouldn't mind sleeping in a coffin if it had velvet lining. It would be more comfortable than my bed, in any case."

Tobirama clapped his hands on his thighs as he stood up. "Then it's settled. We'll wake you up in a hundred years."

_**X** _

_**Zinnia: thoughts of missing friends** _

_**X** _

"Welcome back to the world, Madara."

Madara opened his eyes and squinted, seeing Tobirama and Hashirama's face peering down at him. Red eyes spun as he processed his surroundings.

They were in a different house, that was for sure. There were weird little bulbs above that glowed brightly. His comrade's clothes looked odd, and there were sounds of humming and talking in the background.

"I'm famished," he said, hands clutching the edges of the coffin and pulling himself up. "I hope you prepared some food for me." He stepped out of the coffin and dusted himself off. He had worn his favourite and most comfortable suit. The pocket watch had long since stopped working, but he checked it anyway. "What's the time?"

"Two-thirty pm. One hundred years on the dot, friend," Hashirama said, clapping him on the back. "We've missed you."

Tobirama scoffed. "By 'we', he means just him." His eyes gazed down at Madara's attire. "I've forgotten those were the style during the time. Heh."

"Clean up," Hashirama said loudly and shooting his brother a glare. "You have a lot to catch up on. Humans have truly outdone themselves this time!"

Madara ignored him and turned to Tobirama. "Why is your brother like this? Has he fallen in love again?" Hashirama tended to be more optimistic about the world once he had a woman in his arms. Something about being comforted by their 'bountiful bosoms'.

"A woman named Mito." The two smirked.

Hashirama made a noise at the back of his throat. "Yes, laugh at me. You've never fallen in love, but when you have, then you'll understand how I feel."

"You fall in love enough for the three of us," Madara quipped happily. He had missed their presence. One hundred years of sleep had done wonders for his complexion, but not so much for his mind, nor his stomach, which now grumbled loudly.

Tobirama smirked. "Is your preference still virgin women?" Madara's mouth watered at the mere mention.

"I never understood why virgin women," Hashirama lamented. Madara wiped the edge of his mouth his sleeve as his fangs protruded.

"If you're going to eat something, you'd enjoy it more if you knew no one had _fucked_ it," Madara replied crudely before cackling as he saw Hashirama's disgusted expression (1).

Tobirama merely rolled his eyes. "Enough. Get clean and dressed. We'll hunt for your prey after."

_**X** _

_**Dianthus: dignity** _

_**X** _

Madara stared at the tall building in front of him. _Konoha Hospital_. Tobirama hummed and entered through the doors, which opened automatically.

"Fascinating," Madara murmured, staring at the glass doors as they slowly closed before catching up to his friend (he used the term loosely). There were so many new things and technologies to learn, but Madara was excited at the prospect. He had been given odd clothes, which felt a tad uncomfortable – after sleeping in his suit for a hundred years, it felt like second skin.

Tobirama didn't wait for him and moved through the hallways. People stared at him and Madara both. Madara, unused to the stares after a hundred years of sleep, relished the attention and slowed down his pace, nodding his head slightly at hello to the women. He smirked at seeing their blushing faces. It was too easy –

Something pink caught his eye. Pink hair? He furrowed his brows and stopped.

_Pink hair?_

It belonged to a young woman, wearing the same uniform as most of the people in the building. She was doubled over laughing, and when she straightened, he glimpsed bright green eyes. Clutching a clipboard, she waved it at her companions before turning and walking towards him.

His mouth watered as soon as he saw her, and he pressed his lips tightly to conceal his slowly protruding fangs. Beautiful. Delicious.

"Virgin," he said out loud.

The pink-haired girl stopped. " _Excuse me?_ "

"Are you a virgin?"

One moment, Madara was on his feet. The next, he was on the floor, right cheek red from the slap. The girl huffed and walked away, short heels clicking on the floor.

Tobirama chose that moment to show up, squatting next to him.

"Dream on. She's off limits," he said smugly.

Madara sat up and felt his smarting cheek. "Even for me?"

"Even for you."

Madara's eyes flashed red for a brief moment before turning back into black. He never liked being told what to do; that part of him hasn't changed. His eyes watched the girl as she turned the corner, and a sinister smile played at his lips.

"Even better."

_**X** _

_**Rose: love** _

_**X** _

Her name was Sakura Haruno and she'd been working at Tobirama's hospital for two years. She liked to read during her breaks (romance novels and medical journals) and she loved to move around the different wards and check on patients.

She frequented the café across the hospital, and her orders were the same each time: waffles with chicken and a tall glass of apple and mango juice. After work she would go into a car and drive to Konoha Gymnasium, where she would put on red gloves before beating others within an inch of their life (or at least, that's what he surmised).

She lived alone in a one-bedroom apartment. Often she would look longingly at the pet store on the way home. She carried snacks with her, a pack of crackers and a few slices of brownies wrapped in a plastic bag, and she would munch on them during busy days at the hospital, when there wasn't enough time to grab something to eat.

When she laughed, her eyes would disappear. Whenever she frowned, she would bite the corner of her lip – usually on her left side. When she was sad, she would stare at the ceiling and take a deep breath before letting out a few tears. But her sadness never lasted for long – a few minutes at most.

On weekends, she would go out, usually with a blonde and a dark-haired girl. The three of them would drink and dance and laugh and talk loudly. Sometimes, she would stay in bed and read more novels, or she would follow recipes and attempt to cook, before finally giving up and going out to eat.

She danced when she was alone. She wasn't a good singer, but her hips were hypnotising enough that Madara could forgive her. While outside, she wore modest clothes, but in her own house, she would forgo pants for shorts, and long sleeved shirts for singlets. Her hair, length up to her shoulders would be pulled up in a messy bun, showing off her slender neck.

Her milky skin inviting Madara for a taste.

It was supposed to be him stalking prey, but Madara found, to his dismay, that he enjoyed watching her every movement. He was amused at her little idiosyncrasies, the way her fingers would twitch by her sides in restraint whenever she disagreed with someone's assessment. He knew now if her smile was genuine or merely for propriety's sake; what she was thinking based on the tilt of her head.

He loved the curve of her lips, her bright green eyes that lit up at the silliest things, her slender neck that peeked at him whenever she would tie her hair up during busy hours at the hospital.

He would blend in the shadows, watching and waiting. Heart conflicted.

To eat or not to eat – that was the question.

_**X** _

_**Aloe: grief, bitterness** _

_**X** _

The moment he saw a descendant of his brother, he knew his eyes bled red. It was unmistakeable – black hair as dark as night without stars, eyes just as dark, yet with a tint of red when it reflected the light. The structure of his face was so similar to his brothers he felt his fangs protrude in anger.

And when he held Sakura in his arms and kissed her senseless, he was ready to kill.

Sasuke-kun, she called him.

While he had been cursed to travel the lands for all eternity, doomed to see his loved ones perish, his brother had lived a long and peaceful life. He had taken a wife, had children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren –

Seeing Sasuke was like being stabbed to death all over again. Except this time the pain never went away, a dull aching throb where his heart should be.

In Sasuke's place he saw his brother, and the woman promised to Madara.

People did crazy things for love – his brother was an example of that.

And madness ran in the family.

_**X** _

_**Sassafras: considered choices** _

_**X** _

Madara killed Sasuke first.

He relished in strangling him, and seeing the life in his eyes go away. The desire to drink his blood was very tempting, but after a hundred years, a few more months couldn't hurt.

Seeing Sakura breakdown was just as good as seeing her smile. There was a beauty in her despair. The tears ran down her cheeks and kissed her mouth.

What he would do to be the tears in her eyes, that he could kiss her senseless, too, like Sasuke hand.

He's had centuries of experience, he could probably teach her a thing or two.

Whenever he saw Sakura smile again, he knew he was time to kill.

He wanted her vulnerable, he wanted her his.

Her parents were next. The mother first. Her lifeless body draped on his feet as he discussed his plans for Sakura to the father.

"How dare you!" Sakura's father had said, aiming to punch. Madara easily deflected the attack and grinned as he remembered his first encounter with Sakura.

"This family is very violent," he said, "I like that."

_**X** _

_**Chamomile: patience** _

_**X** _

Naruto. Ino. TenTen. Hinata.

There were many others, but he could never remember their names. Their deaths were all the same, but Madara hoped Sakura realised that he never let them suffer.

Well, apart from Sasuke.

Finally, _finally_ , after Tsunade's death, the head of Surgery at the hospital, Sakura was ripe for the taking.

At last.

_**X** _

_**Chives: why do you weep?** _

_**X** _

He found her at her home.

"I brought flowers, Sakura," he said smiling.

Her brow furrowed. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He had adapted to the times while he waited for her to ripen to his tastes. He wore plain polo and slim pants. His hair, usually wild, was styled carefully, care of Hashirama. He looked nothing like the man she had first met.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked instead. His words always had an effect on others. Sakura started and hastened to let him inside. He followed behind her, noting her unkempt hair and pallid skin.

She had taken a leave of absence at work and haven't been back for two weeks. He knew this, because Tobirama had him work in the hospital to 'pull his own damn weight'.

"I'm sorry about Tsunade's death," Madara started as she led him to the kitchen. And he _was_ sorry. Tsunade wasn't even on his list to kill. It was because the old woman was growing suspicious about him after he gave her drink after drink to wring her for information on Sakura. He had no choice.

Sakura shrugged and smiled bitterly. "So many shit has happened these past few months, and this just takes the cake." She hastily wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I feel like a curse. Everyone close to me has died. I have no one."

"I could be your someone."

She frowned at his words. "I-Who are you again?" As if realising that she had let a stranger into her home, she took a step back.

"I'm a…friend," Madara said soothingly. "Don't be frightened." He watched as her eyes glassed over, before she shook her head and the spell was broken.

"I don't know you," Sakura said, more certain this time. "I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave."

Madara gritted his teeth as he felt the pull of being uninvited. "Surely you don't mean that," he said, smiling against the pain as his skin started to burn at being in her house. "Don't you want me to stay?"

"Please leave," Sakura said, eyes darting towards the knife block. Sensing her intention, Madara dropped all pretence and pounced, slamming her onto the ground before she could move.

"I've been patient but my patience is running thin," Madara hissed as he resisted the pull to leave her house. Their faces were mere inches apart, and he could see the freckles across her cheeks, see the fear in her eyes. He couldn't help but lick his lips. "You were more resilient than I thought."

Sakura struggled in his grasp. "What do you want from me?"

Madara gripped her arms tightly. "I wanted you to only look at me. For your lips to only speak of my name. I wanted you to dream of me, to long for me and only me." He laughed, quiet and dark and deadly. "But it's more than that. I realise that now. You ask what I want from you? Oh, Sakura, I want _everything_."

"You're crazy!" Sakura screamed at him, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't even know who you are! Please! I won't report this to the police, just – please let me go!"

"It's too late," Madara said, nails digging into her arms. "I'm very hungry, and you're ripe for the taking."

Vulnerable. Weak. Scared senseless. Almost without hope. Virgin.

Lamb to the slaughter.

"Your tears will season your cheeks quite nicely," he said, caressing her cheeks. Salivating, his fangs slowly appeared, much to Sakura's horror.

"What are you?"

_**X** _

_**Grass: submission** _

_**X** _

Hashirama preferred to dine while on the throes of passion. Tobirama preferred to eat quickly. But they haven't been alive as long as Madara. They cannot yet appreciate the thrill of the chase.

It was the _experience_ of it all. The ambience, the sounds, the emotions. And there was nothing like fear to bring the blood pumping to the body. Unlike Tobirama, who preferred to kill his dinner first, he preferred them fresh.

It kept the meat warmer for longer as he feasted.

He had nearly forgotten his hunger until at last, his food was placed before him just as he liked it.

And now, it was all he could think about.

"I killed them all, you know," he said, watching with glee as Sakura's face paled. "I had to have you, you see."

Sakura's eyes hardened. "Why the fuck didn't you kill me instead, you son of a bitch?" she screamed. "Why did you have to kill – "

He pressed his fingers on her neck to check her pulse. Not quite there yet. But maybe if he goaded her more, her heart rate would spike, and then it would be time to eat.

"Because then, I wouldn't be able to see you like this, dear Sakura."

"You sick fuck!"

He chuckled. There. Finally. At last. Her pulse was just where he wanted it.

Time to feast.

_**X** _

_**Mint: eternal refreshment** _

_**X** _

"Thank you for the meal," Madara muttered against her pale neck, slightly lisping as his fangs protruded past his lips. His tongue darted and tasted her salty skin and his whole body thrummed in anticipation.

He hadn't eaten for one hundred years, two weeks, three days, twenty hours and forty-six minutes.

He was _oh so hungry_.

Without warning, he bit her, fangs piercing skin. His venom swiftly coursed through her veins. Sakura screamed before her body went limp in his arms.

Her blood was so delicious, he wanted to weep. It tasted sweet on his tongue, and the more he drank, the more he couldn't get enough. Like a man finding an oasis of water in the middle of the desert, he drank as if his life depended on it – greedily, hungrily, urgently.

It felt like an age when he finally lifted his head from Sakura's neck. Her glassy, green eyes were frozen in terror. His venom had her completely paralysed but still very much _conscious_. A genuine smile broke from his lips and he placed kisses all over Sakura's face in gratitude for the meal. Blood still dripped from the corner of his mouth, and he swiped at it with a finger, unwilling to waste even a single drop.

The pull to leave her house had disappeared as soon as he drank her blood, and he was eager to taste the rest of her. That damn Tobirama would pay for making him suffer for so long, but he was right – hunger truly was the best spice.

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Well then, my dear, shall we get started?"

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Taken from 'What we do in the shadows'
> 
> And it's done! I hope you enjoyed! I used herbs and spices and their meanings at the start of each scene! Hehe. A bit rushed towards the end, but that's because Madara isn't really that patient haha.
> 
> If horror is your thing, my fellow writers also wrote some stuff for this Halloween fest, please check them out:
> 
> Alastair, ArgentNoelle, AsgardianHobbit98, Babyvfan, Bewdofchaos, Brenna76, Caldera Valhallis, Count Morningstar, CrimsonRaine87, DancesWithSeatbelts, DemonOfTheFridge, DemonShippingQueen, Desna, Drawingdownthemoon, Elleurs, Ferith12, FreyjaBee, HisagiKirigakure, HoshisamaValmor, Iceburg-sanCPX, Jadeile, Kakashi97, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Kittyface27, KurohimeHaruko, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Nissa Fox, PhantomGypsy13, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RayeMoon, Rhearenee, Sailor Silver Ladybug, SensiblyTainted, SerenaJones.585, SereneCalamity, SesshomaruFreak, Seth's Kiss, Shnuggletea, Sigan, Silirt, Silverstar, Spunky0ne, Starfire93, Tartarun, The Token, TheBadIdeaBears, TsukikoUchu, WhatIDesireEternally, Wrath of Vajra, Xache, Yatsu Narurasuke, Yemi Hikari
> 
> If you like slowburn, also check out my GaaSaku fanfic, Monsters old and New! (It's my baby, I love it so much haha so i'm gonna plug it hehe)
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
